In the manufacture of containers such as glass containers, certain features, properties or dimensions may vary from one container to another. Some of the variations may be within commercially acceptable standards or thresholds and other variations may be outside of such standards or thresholds. It is known to inspect containers, such as glass containers, for commercial variations that are not acceptable to the manufacturer. Some variations include “checks” which are cracks within the container. Checks are sometimes broken down into two categories including “horizontal checks” and “vertical checks”. Horizontal checks are generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the container, and thus “horizontal” when the container is in upright orientation. Vertical checks are checks that are generally parallel to the axis of the container and thus in “vertical” orientation when the container is upright. “Blisters”, unacceptable seams from the molding process, and other variations also may be detected and compared against suitable thresholds.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In one implementation, an apparatus is provided for detecting commercial variations in at least a portion of an at least partially transparent container having an open mouth. At least one light source directs light toward a region of interest of the container such that the light reflects off the region of interest as reflected light rays extending at different reflection angles. A plurality of light sensors receive the reflected light rays, wherein parallel reflected light rays travel to common portions of the light sensors and non-parallel light rays travel to different portions of the light sensors, wherein the light sensors are used to establish a light pattern in an angular domain such that a point in the light pattern is generated by a signal from a corresponding portion of the light sensors and represents a light intensity corresponding to a particular reflection angle. A processor receives signals from the light sensors and differentiate between different types of commercial variations in the container by analyzing the light pattern in the angular domain.
According to another implementation, a method is provided for detecting commercial variations in at least a portion of an at least partially transparent container. The method includes the following steps:
directing light toward a region of interest of the container from at least one light source such that the light reflects off the region of interest as reflected light rays extending at different reflection angles;
receiving the reflected light rays with a plurality of light sensors, wherein parallel reflected light rays travel to common portions of the light sensors and non-parallel light rays travel to different portions of the light sensors;
establishing a light pattern in an angular domain from signals generated by the light sensors, wherein a point in the light pattern is generated by a signal from a corresponding portion of the light sensors and represents a light intensity corresponding to a particular reflection angle; and
differentiating between different types of commercial variations in the container by analyzing the light pattern in the angular domain.